


Full House

by CentralFirstLibrary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe- Single Parent, Bro (Beta Dirk) is a douchelord in this, F/F, F/M, Gen, He's never really making an appearance in this though, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Single Dad! Dirk, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, WARNINGS:, mentions of depression, single father AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentralFirstLibrary/pseuds/CentralFirstLibrary
Summary: -- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 23:58 --TG: yo dirkTG: bruhTG: dude are you homeYour name is Dirk Strider and you are watching television on the sofa in your living room. It’s ass o’clock on your birthday that is coming to an end and Dave is asking you if you are home. Fucking weirdo. You decide to tell the truth because honestly, why does it matter if you are or not? You live about two thousand miles away from Dave in your trusty little home in San Francisco, California and he lives in Houston. Texas.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I want to stop you for a second and make sure you read the tags before starting this fic. This fic is a lot of me projecting all while keeping the characters in character. But I want to make sure you guys aren't going to dive into this without knowing what you are getting yourselves into. I am trans and a lot of this comes from my wanting to have a kid. None of this is going to be some cis person fetishizing being trans and pregnant. Fuck that shit. Now that you probably stopped and re read the tags I hope you enjoy this fic. It's going to be a long boy just like my other fics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written in You POV before. Please be gentle with me. I'm new to writing homestuck fics.

**\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 23:58 -- **

**TG: yo dirk**

**TG: bruh **

**TG: dude are you home**

Your name is Dirk Strider and you are watching television on the sofa in your living room. It’s ass o’clock on your birthday that is coming to an end and Dave is asking you if you are home. Fucking weirdo. You decide to tell the truth because honestly, why does it matter if you are or not? You live about two thousand miles away from Dave in your trusty little home in San Francisco, California and he lives in Houston. Texas. 

**TT: Yeah, I’m home.**

**TG: cool**

Rolling your eyes you put your phone down and rest your hand on your stomach, lightly rubbing it through your T-Shirt. Taking a deep breath you shut your eyes and let your head lay back against the sofa cushions and———

**THUNK **

What the fuck was that? 

Reaching under the coffee table you grab your sword and make your way over to the front door. The knob is on the floor...Someone is trying to break in? You live in the most boring suburb in all of San Francisco. Who the fuck is trying to break into your house. You step forward, ready to lunge as the door begins to open and———

You drop the sword.

**DIRK: Dave?!**

**DAVE: uh...i couldnt pick the lock so i just took the whole knob off. happy birthday dirk——**

Sighing heavily you lean against the wall to pick up the sword but Dave beats you to it, holding it at his side. He stares at you and his eyes meet your stomach. Instinctively your hand rests on your stomach and you stand up properly. The two of you make eye contact for just a second before he opens his mouth to stay something. You cut that off real quick. You look over at the clock on the wall and sigh.

It’s past midnight now. It's now the twins' turn to partake in the December Clusterfuck Celebration.

**DIRK: Happy Birthday too, Dave.**

You walk past him and pick the doorknob up off the floor. Shutting the door you hold the knob close and walk into the kitchen to grab your tool box.

**DIRK: What are you doing in Cali?**

**DAVE: i ran away, dirk are you——**

**DIRK: Does Bro know?**

Toolbox in hand you walk past him again as he follows you. You kneel outside the door and work on putting it back on. 

**DAVE: yeah—— well i think he does, i kinda told him to fuck off and walked out**

**DAVE: seriously dirk are you——**

Standing up you put the screwdriver back in the box and lock the door behind you.

**DIRK: Did you call D and tell him?**

Dave stares at you as you walk past him again. He shuffles over to the living room and puts down the bag on his shoulders onto the couch. You grab a water bottle and a soda can from the fridge. The former for you, the latter for him. Setting them both down you slide the can closer to him opening your water as you sit down on the recliner. Dave sits down beside his bag and eyes your bottle as he takes the can, cracking it open.

**DAVE: i did, called ma too now can you stop cutting me o——**

**DIRK: No.**

**DIRK: Do you have a place to stay?**

**DAVE: either with you or d, i was gonna go stay with ma and rose but it was cheaper to get a flight here than it was to get one to new york**

**DAVE: i got john and his dad going on a rescue mission of my shit**

**DAVE: theyre gonna put it in a storage garage that ma is gonna pay for, but enough about me**

**DAVE: dirk are you pr——**

**DIRK: How is it all gonna get here?**

Dave slams the can down on the coffee table and takes his shades off, glaring at you with frustration. 

**DAVE: dirk please stop fucking cutting me off **

**DAVE: are you fucking pregnant**

Whoomp there it is.

**DIRK: Damn, are you calling me fat?**

**DAVE: oh shut up youve always been a skinny twink**

**DAVE: so either you got a little fat or you got knocked up**

You frown and look down at your stomach. Sighing you rub your hand against your shirt, you look up and over at him. Quietly you nod your head and he frowns at you as you take your shades off. Standing up you fiddle with your hands for a second and move to sit at his side. Dave watches you as you rest your head on his shoulder. 

**DAVE: how long**

**DIRK: About four months...**

**DAVE: shit**

**DAVE: thats like half way**

Dave wraps his arm around your shoulder and gives it a light squeeze. Looking up at him you crack a smile and shake your head. 

**DIRK: It’s okay. I’ve known for a month or so already. **

**DAVE: have you told d yet...have you told ** ** _anyone _ **

Shaking your head you stand up and move to the kitchen, Dave following closely behind. As you open the fridge to grab something to snack on you feel arms wrap around you. You pat Dave’s arms and sigh. 

**DAVE: you have to tell d**

**DIRK: If I tell him he’s going to kill me.**

**DAVE: its not like you can hide this from him forever**

**DIRK: Maybe. **

**DIRK: But I can see how long I can last without telling him. **

Dave sighs and lets go of you and the two of you sit back down, this time at the kitchen table. Frowning you look down at your stomach. According to your doctor the tumor is about the size of a mango. Or was it an artichoke? You can’t remember. Also according to your doctor you should stop referring to the baby as a tumor. Rubbing your stomach you crack a soft smile so soft you don’t even notice it, the classic Strider one pixel smile, and look over at Dave.

**DIRK: Wait...How is your stuff going to get here?**

**DAVE: uh**

You stare at Dave and frown. You hate that face. It’s his face where he knows he’s in trouble but there is nothing anyone can really do about it. And because you know he knows he’s in trouble he ends up getting out of said trouble every time. 

**DAVE: ma going to ship the smaller easy things out and then is sending rose out to pick up a moving truck to get my stuff**

**DAVE: roxy is gonna meet her in houston and they’re gonna...drive to drop it off here**

**DIRK: ...**

**DAVE: dirk...**

You shake your head and put your hands up in surrender. You aren’t saying anything. You knew there wasn’t going to be much time left in hiding this from the family. Christmas is just a few weeks away. You know D and Roxy are going to want to see you. D always takes off for Christmas. He makes sure to. You just hoped you’d have until the last second to tell them. 

For a genius you sure are stupid.

**DIRK: I have a guest room.**

**DIRK: Normally D takes it when he sleeps over so don’t be surprised by his shit. **

**DIRK: You can take that room as your own, you should probably go take a shower and go to bed.**

**DAVE: dirk——**

**DIRK: No. We can talk about it in the morning. You can take clothes from my room. **

You stand up and walk into the hall that separates the kitchen from the living room. You open the door in the wall and point in. You then point the wall behind you. 

**DIRK: This is the half bathroom. The full bathroom is across the guest room. First door on the right, not the one all the way at the end of the hall. That one is empty.**

You don’t want to talk about that room. 

Dave stands up and nods his head, walking into your room. You follow him and move to your dresser. You pull out some sweat pants and hold it out to him, unfolding them to compare to his legs to see if they will fit properly. 

**DIRK: Jesus fuck have you always been this tall?**

**DAVE: started growing the year after you left**

**DIRK: Shit.**

**DIRK: I didn’t notice until I had something to compare you to...**

**DIRK: I remember when we could steal each other’s pants.**

Dave rolls his eyes at you and takes the pants, they’ll just fit him. You hand him a baggie hoodie knowing it will fit. You only buy hoodies that are big on you. For comfort reasons. Most definitely not to hide the bump in your stomach. 

**DAVE: more like ** ** _you _ ** **could steal my pants**

**DIRK: What can I say, skinny jeans look best on my legs.**

Snickering, Dave punches your shoulder lightly and makes his way out of your room. You hear him head up the steps as you sit on the bed. The steps are right above your room. Running your hands over your comforter and the sound of the water running gets you back on your feet. Leaving your room you step out into the living and spot Dave’s bag on the couch. Picking it up you head up the stairs and head into D’s room. You place it on the bed and slip into the bathroom. Reaching above the toilet, you take a towel out of the cabinet and place it on the sink next to the clothes. 

**DIRK: Dave——**

Dave screams loudly and you lean against the sink. Startled. You must have scared him. He scared you too. Dave draws the curtain back a bit and looks over at you with wide eyes. 

**DAVE: jesus fucking christ you scared the shit out of me**

**DAVE: i didnt even hear you come in**

**DIRK: Sorry.**

**DIRK: Just wanted to tell you that the towel is on the sink, there are more in the cabinet above the toilet if you need them. **

Chuckling into your palm you pat the towel before stepping out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind you. As you head down the steps to return to your spot on the couch you pull your phone out. Contemplating. 

You consider texting Roxy and telling her about it, but then again you would have to be a functioning human being to do that. You can just wait until the two Lalondes show up to tell her. You were always a champ at procrastinating. Time to live up to your title.

So you do. For two fucking weeks.


	2. Chapter One

Your name is Dirk Strider and you are  **FREAKING THE FUCK OUT. ** You’ve had Dave living with you for two weeks now and slowly packages have been arriving in the mail. You’re pacing around the apartment because today is the day. 

There is no more avoiding it. 

The girls are coming over with the moving truck with all of Dave’s things his friend and their dad could salvage without Bro getting involved. The girls are coming over and you really can’t calm down about this. You can tell Dave is trying to calm you down but you can’t. 

**DAVE: its only a week calm the hell down**

You proceed to flip Dave off.

**DIRK: It’s not just a week, Dave.**

**DIRK: It’s Christmas. That means the fucking house is going to be huge.**

What the hell are you going on about?

Oh yeah. Christmas is a week away and with Roxy coming to celebrate with you every year, Rose and Roxy have decided to just stick it out and stay over. They even convinced you to decorate the house and bust out the fake tree. Roxy tried to convince you to buy a real one but you shut that shit down real quick. It was bad enough your house looks like a fucking Crocker party. No way was a real tree coming into your home.

Handing off the string of lights, you help Dave with decorating the tree. You’re almost done. 

**DIRK: It means the girls are going to be here. Roxy’s mom is probably going to show up too. **

**DIRK: This is the first year I’m happy D is too busy with work to show up. I know he’ll be too busy with the New Years party so if he is I won’t have to worry about seeing him until…**

Dave shoots you a glare and steps down from the chair. He plugs the lights in and steps on the switch to turn them on. 

**DAVE: you arent getting away with not telling d until the tyke is born**

**DIRK: But what if I could?**

Dave flattens the boxes that the lights came in and hits you on the head with them as he moves to put them in the box where the Tree goes. Keeping everything together so it’s easier to put them away when the holidays are over.

Fixing your hair you pull it out of the hair tie you have it in, letting it fall to your shoulders. You haven’t bothered with styling it lately and you haven’t bothered going out to get it cut. It’s just easier to pull it up. 

You stand in front of the full decorated tree and run your hands against the fake pine. 

**DIRK: Are they really going to be showing up today? **

**DIRK: How mad do you think they’ll be if I hid in the garage and locked the door all day? The entire time they are here.**

**DIRK: I could go into town and hide at the bakery. I know Mr. Crocker wouldn’t mind. I could avoid seeing them forever.**

**DAVE: dirk**

You look over at him and frown as he extends out a slice of pie on a plate for you.

**DAVE: calm the fuck down and eat the damn pie**

Letting out a grunt you tense as you feel a sharp pain in your chest. Did it just...It did. Sighing you take the slice of pie and move over to sit on the sofa.

**DIRK: Fine..Fine.**

**DAVE: holy shit did pie really easy you over**

**DAVE: i mean its good pie and im pretty convincing but damn**

**DIRK: It wasn’t you or the pie, you jackass.**

You rest the plate on your lap and rub your stomach. Fuck that really hurt. Sighing again you take a deep breath before cramming a forkful of pie into your mouth. Fuck it really is good pie. You are such a slut for pumpkin pie.

**DIRK: It fucking kicked me in the rib.**

**DAVE: it??**

**DAVE: oh shit the baby**

**DAVE: can...can i feel**

**DIRK: Yeah...Come sit down.**

Motioning him over you take a hold of his wrist once he is close enough. You rest his palm against your stomach, just waiting for the next kick. Ooh. There it is. Today is the first day you really felt it kick.

**DAVE: woah…**

The two of you settle down on the stomach, time washing some of your worries away. That is until the doorbell goes off and you both stare at the door. Dave turns to look at you and frowns as he puts his shades back on. 

**DAVE: ill get it**

Standing up he leaves you to hide behind a couch cushion. As if that would keep anyone from seeing you.

**DAVE: oh hey guys**

**DAVE: thanks for the fucking heads up **

**ROXY: shush u wheres dirk at**

**DAVE: uh**

**DAVE: i think hes working in the garage so just show me the truck so we can get my shit inside**

You hear the front door shutting and you sigh in relief as the house goes quiet. You can hear the garage door open so you stand up, using the arm of the sofa for support as you move to the hall to hide away in your room. Pulling your phone out you sit on your bed and sigh. You’re really going to hide away in here aren’t you.

**\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 14:58 --**

**TT: Yo.**

**TT: I’m in my room okay?**

**TG: youre unbelievable **

**TT: Shut up.**

**TG: ill try to keep them distracted okay**

**TT: Thank you, Dave.**

**\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 15:09 --**

**\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 15:10 --**

Staring down at your phone you take a deep breath and settle with playing some games. Thank fuck you always leave your switch in here too. There’s not much to do while you hide away though. How much longer are you going to be able to hide in here really? 

Not much longer because a certain someone is pressing on your bladder and you need to take a wicked piss.

Looking over at your phone you start messaging Dave again.

**\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 15:43 --**

**TT: Dave.**

**TT: Dave I gotta piss.**

**TT: Can you distract the girls for me?**

**TG: Give me one minute.**

**TG: Alright the coast is clear.**

**TT: Thanks, Champ.**

**\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 15:49 --**

**\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 15:50 --**

Pushing yourself up off the bed you open the door and step forward. Tensing you come to a stop as you spot Rose standing in front of your room holding Dave’s phone in her hand. 

The sneaky witch. You should have known. The proper grammar should have been a dead giveaway.

**DIRK: Uh..**

**ROSE: So why are you hiding in you...re pregnant?**

**DIRK: ** **Fuck..**

Rose stares at your stomach and you turn to find Roxy and Dave playing Spit on the coffee table with you My Neighbor Totoro playing cards. You frown and Rose steps out of the way of the half bathroom. The frown on her face saying everything despite the lack of lip movement. It’s a, Go to the bathroom but when you are out you have some explaining to do Mister, frown. 

So you do. You use the toilet and turns out you didn’t really have to pee. Fucking gremlin parasite using you as its host. Evil evil tumor. 

When you step out of the bathroom Roxy is standing outside the door with her hands over her mouth. You tense and look away as she reaches to touch your stomach but the contact never connects. You spot Dave laying face first on the floor and Rose sitting on the sofa reading a book. 

**DIRK: What..What happened to Dave?**

**ROXY: rose said she was disappointed in him and meant it**

**DIRK: Shit.**

Looking back Roxy you crack a soft smile and before you know it you’re being pulled into a tight hug. Your body goes stiff but after a few seconds you wrap your arms around her and bury your face into her shoulder. The cat is out of the bag. There really is no more hiding. 

**ROXY: so why didnt u tell us**

**DIRK: If it makes you feel any better, Dave only found out two weeks ago.**

Roxy sits you down at the table, serving you a couple of slices of pizza they ordered for dinner. You frown as you hear Rose sigh and shut her book, moving over to join you both.

**ROSE: It really doesn’t, Dirk.**

**ROXY: did u not trust us**

**ROXY: we wouldn’t have judged u dirky**

You tense up and shake your head, you don’t know if you can eat right now. You’ve really lost your appetite.

**DIRK: No-**

**DIRK: It’s not that I didn’t trust you guys...**

**DIRK: I just- I’m sorry.**

You didn’t even notice you started crying until Roxy is extending a box of tissues out. Where did she even get them? She has always been good at pulling things out of nowhere.

**ROXY: its okay its okay. **

**ROXY: u should tell us more about the bean**

**DAVE: the bean**

Oh look. Dave is finally off the floor. He reaches over your plate and takes two slices for himself. 

**ROXY: yeah the bean!**

**ROXY: plenty of people call their babies beans**

**ROXY: and its not like we know what the baby is so i can’t call it princess or whatevs**

Chuckling you lean over, the appetite loss finally starting to fade as you take a bite of your pizza. Looking over at Roxy as she sits down at your side you take a hold of her hand and squeeze it softly.

**DIRK: Well...I have a doctors appointment on Christmas Eve.**

**DIRK: You can come with and find out.**

**ROXY: for reals?**

A smile breaks out on her face and it’s contagious so one breaks loose on your own. She squeezes your hand and presses her head against your shoulder. Making you feel bad for hiding this from her. You’re best friends, you never hide shit from her. 

**ROXY: is that okay**

**DIRK: I wouldn’t invite you if it wasn’t okay.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm going through some rough shit right now and it's getting really hard to update my fics. I'd love to read some comments about your favorite part(s) of the fic so far and anything else you'd like to see happen or enjoy about these fics. I look forward to reading what you all have to say. I know there isn't much in these fics yet but. Thank you guys for being so patient with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment, Kudo, And Subscribe!


End file.
